1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and, more particularly, an electro-optical device including a pixel electrode and a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode, such as a liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a display device including a pixel electrode and a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode is known (for example, see JP-A-2002-196358).
In JP-A-2002-196358, a liquid crystal display device including the pixel and counter electrodes which face each other with liquid crystal interposed therebetween and a storage capacitance (storage capacitor) for holding the potential of the pixel electrode is disclosed. In the liquid crystal display device described in JP-A-2002-196358, if a written video signal has a high potential, the potential of the storage capacitance is changed to the high potential side after the video signal is written and, if the written video signal has a low potential, the potential of the storage capacitance is changed to the low potential side after the video signal is written.
However, in the liquid crystal display device described in JP-A-2002-196358, if the above-described operation is performed, the potential of the pixel electrode is changed to the high potential side and the low potential side by changing the potential of the storage capacitor, and the amplitude of the potential of the pixel electrode is increased by the change to the high potential side and the low potential side. Accordingly, since the amplitude of a gate signal for controlling ON/OFF of the writing of the video signal to the pixel electrode should be also increased, it is difficult to reduce power consumption.